


Stairwell Musician

by soldiermom1973



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to not have to play to or for anyone in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairwell Musician

**Author's Note:**

> A pic prompt - Tom sitting in a stairwell, strumming a guitar, eyes closed, singing. The thing about that pic that I LOVE is that his socks fell down just enough for his legs to make a bit of an appearance. I've seen it a million times, but when I saw it for the million and first, this story popped in my head and wouldn't leave. I hope you like it.

She walked out of her hotel room and thought she heard a guitar. After the door latched, she cocked her head and listened. Definitely a guitar. But not a tune she recognized. She walked down the hall, trying to see where it was coming from, hoping maybe she’d get to listen, or maybe even sing a little.

The sound got louder as she approached the fire escape. She opened the door as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb whomever was playing. They sounded marvelous and she didn’t want them to stop on her account. She peered over the railing and looked down, but couldn’t see anyone. The sound definitely looked like it was coming from above her, so she slipped her shoes off and began to tiptoe up the stairs. She craned her neck to peek towards the next set of stairs and saw a man perched on the second step from the bottom, eyes closed as he strummed and sang.

He was dressed all in black, right down to his shoes. He had his shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his socks had fallen down just enough that his legs were playing peek-a-boo from under the hem of his pants. His right foot was keeping time to the melody his fingers were enticing from the strings.

She sat on the floor in front of him, entranced. His light brown hair was cut close at the sides and was topped by a misbehaving batch of ringlets. He didn’t open his eyes until he’d finished his song and didn’t seem surprised to see her sitting there.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you,” she said. “I heard you playing from the hallway and I was curious.”

“You aren’t disturbing me at all, darling,” he said with a smile that crinkled his eyes. “I don’t get the chance to play very often and sometimes I just like to pick at the strings for myself instead of for others.”

“Well, it sounded great,” she said, standing. “Thanks for letting me listen.”

“Thank you for listening,” he said, smiling that brilliant smile and extending his hand. “I’m Tom, by the way.”

“Tom, hi. My name is Leona.” They shook hands for what seemed like hours. His skin was soft, his grip firm, but gentle.

“You look familiar,” she said. “And I know I’ve heard your voice before. Have we met?”

“I don’t think so,” he said, shaking his head. “I have done some voice over work, though. That might be why my voice is familiar.”

Leona crossed her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. “That could be. Have you done voices for any video games?”

Tom chuckled. “As a matter of fact, I have.”

“Really? Which ones?” Leona was an avid gamer and meeting someone who worked on a game that she played, or, better still, loved would absolutely make her day.

Tom frowned just a bit and said, “Well, you may not have heard of it...”

“I’ll bet I have. I may not have played it, but there aren’t many games I haven’t heard of.”

The corners of his lips twitched just a bit when he said, “Have you heard of the video game Thor?”

“You mean like the movie? Yeah - I had fun playing.....” Leona’s voice trailed off when she realized who exactly she was talking to.

“Oh. My. God.” Her hand fluttered to her mouth. “You’re Tom Hiddleston.”

“Guilty as charged,” he said, ducking his head and messing with the guitar strings.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. You probably came here to get some peace and quiet and I come along and intrude on that.” Leona could feel her face turn fire engine red as she apologized again. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone. And you don’t have to worry about me saying anything to anyone. I promise.”

She turned to walk back down the stairs when Tom said, “It’s fine. Really. You may stay if you want.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I can only imagine what it’s like to get mobbed whenever you walk down the street. I really don’t want to intrude on your alone time.”

“Honest. No apologies necessary. Please, stay.” Tom waved his hand in towards the spot Leona had been sitting in. “Feel free to sing along if you know the words.”

And the man with the brilliant smile and falling down socks began strumming another tune, tapping his foot to keep the rhythm. And Leona sat, thinking at that moment, she was the luckiest girl on the face of the planet.


End file.
